


Small Delights

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is Ryan Reynolds voice/mix of other versions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Nipple Play, Nipples, One Shot, Peter is 23, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Peter is turned on by Deadpool and his body has a very obvious reaction. Naturally The Merc is extremely interested and things develop very quickly.





	Small Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shameless smut!  
I liked writing this as I wanted to see how many different nicknames Wade could come up with for Peter's nipples.  
I love these guys and I always want them to be happy!  
My Peter is usually AG simply because I love his face. ** but it's up to the reader who they imagine in the role ** 😊  
Thank you for reading xoxox
> 
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

"Baby Boy!! They are like tiny little bullets!"

Deadpool was rubbing a gloved hand over the chest area of Spidey's suit.

"Stop doing that!"

Spider-Man felt embarrassed at the way Deadpool was touching him.

"Ohhhh but they're so sexy Spidey baby, just let me feel 'm a bit longer."

Deadpool was far too happy with this latest discovery.

"Jesus Pool this is ridiculous!"

Spidey pushed The Merc's hands away and folded his arms.

"Ahhh don't be shy my sensitive Spider. You don't have to hide your nipsicles from little old me."

Wade dug a finger in Spidey's side.

"I'm not! And stop touching me!"

Spidey smacked Wade's hand away.

"Sooo how come you keep getting those hard little chest-raisins anyhooo?"

Wade danced around Spidey teasingly.

"I do not need to explain my body to you Pool."

Spidey shifted and turned his head away from him.

Suddenly Deadpool was standing right behind him and he felt a low growly voice in his ear.

"Or are those hard candies just for me?"

Peter gasped.

Wade leered.

_Right in the chimichangas Baby Boy._

"Right that's it! You just couldn't leave it. See ya later Pool."

Spidey webbed away in a huff, but under his mask he was smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two weeks earlier Deadpool and Spider-Man had been caught up in the aftermath of a collision between a large fuel truck and a bus. They had managed to get all the people to safety and secured the area but then without warning the fuel truck had exploded.

The force of the explosion had sent our heroes flying through the air and crashing down in a nearby park. Peter's head had been slammed into the ground and temporarily knocked him out. Wade had broken both his legs but his healing factor had kicked in immediately.

When Spidey came to he was surprised to find Deadpool holding on to him in tears begging him to wake up.

"Pool ...hey...I'm fine"

"Oh Spidey you're okay! You really scared me there sweet cheeks. I was already picking out imaginary funeral hats, so far the black gothic one with the ostrich feathers and face veil was top spot....oops I'm sorry."

Wade had hugged him tightly.

Peter had liked the feeling of Deadpool hugging him and he was touched by his clear concern.

Since that day Peter had been experiencing unexpected reactions to Deadpool's presence. He kept getting turned on and his nipples had been like hard shiny diamonds standing erect under his suit.  
Naturally he hadn't been able to keep it a secret for very long and as a result Deadpool's 'interest' had gone into overdrive.

First the comments had started.

"Spidey those are some perky party hats right there!"

"Oh Em Gee is it that cold? Your chilly meters are on red alert!"

"Observe here the Nippli Erecti, see how they stand to attention."

Peter's face had ignited with shame, he'd never been so glad of his mask.

Not content with the verbal taunts, Deadpool had then turned it up a notch (pun definitely intended).

He took every opportunity to be physical with Spidey.

He had even 'accidentally' tripped and conveniently ended up in an embrace with Spidey catching his 'fall'.

"Oh hello! Stab me with your boob boners why don't you?!"

Wade had produced the dirtiest laugh Spidey had ever heard while he pressed himself up against his chest.

"I swear I am going to kick you right off this goddamned roof!"

Peter had scowled and pushed The Merc away.

Deadpool was blatant and completely inappropriate. That in itself was nothing new, but Wade hinting that Peter was in fact turned on by him had ignited an already simmering fire in Peter's core.

The truth was Peter liked it.

No, in fact, he loved it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following evening Deadpool was waiting at their usual spot as Spidey swung in beside him.

"Oh here he is the great tic tac smuggler himself. How are your Hershey's Kisses Webs?"

Wade jiggled his legs with glee.

Peter had decided on a more evocative approach to see if things developed.

"Oh well they were a little sore from chafing against my suit so I rubbed some nice cool lotion on them."

Deadpool threw himself on the floor grasping at his heart.

"Holy bananas Spidey you're killing me here!"

No sooner had The Merc 'fainted' than he was back up on his feet and standing way too close to Peter.

"So Baby Boy, if you need me to lend a hand with that lotion I can be very gentle."

Peter didn't back away this time.

"Hm that sounds like an offer I can't refuse."

Peter was teasing Deadpool, but his groin was aching.

Wade moved in, pushing Spidey back towards the wall, his breath was hot and heavy in The Web Shooter's ear.

"Don't start something if you're not going to finish it little Spider." He licked his lips and rolled up the bottom half of Spidey's mask.

"Oh I always finish what I've started Pool you should know that by now." He reached up and slowly lifted The Merc's mask.

"Not Pool, not tonight Peter, call me by my real name."

"Ok Wade."

Their lips locked together hard and hungry, tongues reaching in and searching around their mouths. All the tension from the last two weeks came pouring out as they grabbed at one another's suits and roughly pushed against each other.

Wade's hands reached up to Peter's chest and he grinned when he felt two erect points straining against the fabric of his suit. He wasted no time pulling Peter's suit down exposing the soft skin and rock hard nipples.

"Oh Peter-Pie what have we here? Soft skin so creamy with two hard cherries on top. I think I'm gonna bite those cherries."

Wade very gently curled the tip of his tongue around one of the pink nips, flicking it and blowing on it to make it stiffen even more.

Peter was moaning and pushing his hips forward trying to reach Wade, but The Merc pinned his arms back against the wall and latched on to his chest with such force Peter thought he was going to come right there and then.

Wade sucked at the puckered flesh so hard it made the nipple protrude even further. Wade growled when he saw how firm and wet he'd made it.

He moved over to the other side and sank his teeth into the other hardened blushed nub, rubbing it with his tongue while he pressed his lips down and started to suck.

By this stage Peter's legs were on the brink of collapsing and his cock was like a coiled spring waiting to go off.

"Ahhh Wade, I really want you so much, but not here, can we go to your place?"

Peter kissed Wade softly and The Merc rolled his suit back up and lifted Spidey over his shoulder, then he jumped down to the top level of the fire escape and pushed open the window.

"Hold on! You live here?? All this time and I never even knew that."

Peter was indignant at Wade's laziness as he realised the real reason he always suggested they meet on that roof.

Wade took no notice, he had far more important things to focus on. Two of them in fact.

Deadpool flung Peter on his bed.

"Baby Boy I think those sexy little peaks desperately need my attention." He flashed a salacious smile.

Peter's heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest. His stomach was in knots and his nipples were aching to be touched again.

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"You don't have to be gentle with me."

Wade ripped off his mask and stared at Peter with gleaming eyes and a huge grin.

_You're mine now little spider._

Peter gazed at Wade's face with big eyes. It was the first time he'd seen him completely without his mask.

"Wade your mask....your face....I've never ..."

The Merc turned away.

_Oh crap._

"I'm sorry. I got so excited I forgot. Yes, here I am sweet cheeks, bet you never seen a guy as handsome as me eh?"

Wade glanced at Peter looking for a reaction.

"Yes, you are handsome. And no, I've never seen anybody like you and I like that."

Peter took his own mask off too.

"Now I can see you properly and Wade I love the view."

Wade was drowning in Peter's deep brown eyes and he looked way too adorable with his messy brown hair all ruffled.

"Holy shit Peter are you sure you're a spider and not an angel? I mean do we need to call God and ask her if she's not missing you from some fluffy pink cloud?"

Wade suddenly yanked Peter forward and was feeling all over his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking you don't have wings."

Peter blushed, he loved how sweet Wade was being.

"You are such a softy Wade Wilson."

Wade cupped Peter's chin in his hand and he stared directly into his eyes.

"I do believe we have some business of a rather spiky nature to attend to."

_Mr softy has left the building._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohhh look at how eager these little nublets are."

Wade flicked against them with his fingers, the hard tapping making Peter more sensitive.

Peter was completely naked and lying spread eagled on Wade's bed, his wrists and ankles tied with silk ribbons. He wanted to feel helpless, surrender to Wade's desires. He liked feeling restrained.

Wade had completely stripped off and for the first twenty minutes he had merely observed Peter lying there, mesmerised by his body.

Peter arched his back as Wade pinched one of his nipples, twisting the skin, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He watched Peter's face as he tugged while pinching harder.

Wade looked down at Peter's cock, pre-cum was leaking out of the taut shiny tip. He reached over, caught some with his fingers and rubbed it on the extended sore nipple, lubricating the flesh as he continued to play with it.

Peter whimpered at Wade's touch.

"You like that my horny little spider?"

Peter nodded, he was too breathless to speak.

Wade turned his attention to the other nipple, mouthing over it, sucking and biting it's rigidity. He loved the way it felt in his mouth. He really wanted to bite it harder, but he didn't want to hurt Peter too much too soon.

Wade smiled to himself.

_I Don't want him to 'peak' before I've finished with him, not that I will ever be done with him, he's so perfect._

Peter's mind was blown, when he told Wade he didn't need to be gentle he had no idea The Merc would be so engrossed in manipulating his needy body. He had never had anybody pay him this much attention, it felt so satisfying.

Wade continued the sucking and biting a while longer, until both nipples were a deep pink colour, swollen and painful to touch. When Wade pinched them both a bit harder than before Peter let out a cry.

"That's it Baby Boy feel that sting. They feel so warm, maybe it's time to cool these rocket tips right down. Lucky for you I have the perfect thing."

Wade got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Peter could hear him happily singing and moving stuff about. He wondered what was coming next and hoped he wasn't going to regret giving Wade so much freedom over his body.

_Oh yeah Peter because this really isn't making your dick hard at all!_

Wade emerged holding two bowls and looking very pleased with himself.

"Peter-Pie you are in for a treat. I'm going to cool those poor needy little hot rocks right down."

Peter held his breath.

Wade saw the look on Peter's face as he placed the bowls beside him on the bed.

"I promise you will love it, don't look so worried. I want to make you feel good and judging by not-so-little Peter down there you are definitely feeling turned on."

Peter relaxed a little more, wanting to trust Wade.

"Close your eyes little spider."

Peter complied and as soon as his eyes were shut Wade took an ice cube from one of the bowls and held it above one of the sore nipples. He watched as a single drop of water dripped from the cube onto Peter's skin and he lit up at Peter's breathy reaction.

He touched the cube to the tip of the nipple and Peter moaned out loud. Then he moved it all round the pink swollen areola and watched as goosebumps covered Peter's entire body.

"I told you it would feel good Baby Boy."

He took another cube and focussed on the other nipple, putting the cube in his mouth and working it round the swollen tip with his tongue, sucking through the cold ice.

Peter was moaning and curving his body upwards trying to push his arousal towards Wade's groin.

"Oh Wade....please ...more ...touch me please."

Wade could see how desperate Peter was for him to explore further. He really did want to touch him and make him come, but not yet. He had more urgent matters to deal with.

"Ooooh somebody is an impatient little spider."

Wade took another cube and teasingly ran it from the tip to the base of Peter's cock with a slow lingering move.

Peter cried out, his breath jolting from the cold sensation.

Wade laughed at Peter's strained reaction and returned his attention to the other treats on offer.

"I think these hard spots deserve some sweetness to soften them up."

In the other bowl Wade had some ice-cream that was beginning to melt. He held the bowl over Peter's pecs and poured out the icy substance. Wade used his mouth to direct the ice cream over Peter's nipples, vigorously licking and sucking them.

The cold had made the swollen skin become tight and puckered and Wade loved the textures against his tongue. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused at Peter's body and how well he was reacting to his touch.

Wade licked away the rest of the ice-cream and looked down at his own erection, it was gushing with pre-cum in it's unyielding state, hard and willing. He looked at the inviting sight of Peter's nips and moved himself over him, straddling his torso.

Peter opened his eyes and stared up at Wade, he felt heavy on top of him, but nothing Peter couldn't handle. What he was more interested in was the sight of Wade's angry looking erection being slapped on his chest.

_Does he even realise how hot he looks right now?_

Wade winked at Peter as he pushed the tip of his cock against one of his nubs, the skin was sticky from the ice-cream but Wade coated it in his pre-cum making it look glossy as he moved the slick head all around the stiffened flesh. 

The friction it caused on Wade's cock was driving him wild as he rutted against Peter's chest rubbing himself on the hard nipple over and over.

"Oh my god I think I'm gonna come."

Wade howled out loud as he felt his orgasm rise inside him, his cock erupting hot sticky cum all over Peter's chest and face.

Peter had squeezed his eyes shut as he had literally seen this coming. He wasn't sure how he felt about the ferocity of Wade's climax reaching right up to his face, but one thing he did like was the look of sheer pleasure in Wade's eyes.

Wade looked down at Peter's face and trailed his thumb through the remnants of his seed, using it to prize open Peter's soft lips, encouraging him to suck.

"That's it my sexy spider I want you to taste me."

Peter sucked helplessly on Wade's thumb, his cheeks burning red. The feeling of being restrained made him even more aroused than he was before. He wanted Wade to take him so badly.

"Who knew your spiky niplets would get me so hot and bothered? Peter-Pie you are so beautiful I just want to cover you in maple syrup and eat you for breakfast."

He removed his thumb from Peter's mouth and wiped his face and chest with a towel.

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"Why wait til breakfast?"

Wade's eyes flickered with mischief at the tone of Peter's voice. He may have been the one tied up, but Peter was running this show.

Wade lowered himself between Peter's legs and gently stroked over his cock. Almost immediately Peter tried to grind his hips upwards needing contact.

"Woah there cowboy, no more bucking bronco rides for you! Tell me what you want my naughty little spider."

Peter's face blushed deeply.

"You know what I want."

Wade leant forward over Peter and stroked his face, planting a soft full kiss on his lips. Then he whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, but I really need you to tell me sweetheart."

"Wade I want you to touch me and make me come."

"Is that all? You only want me to touch you? Tell me what you really want Angel Face."

Wade reached down and took Peter's cock in his hand working it slowly, he knew he wouldn't be far from a release.

"Tell me Peter. Tell me what you really want me to do to you."

"I want you to fuck me Wade. There, are you happy now? I want you to fuck me so hard that it makes me scream. You hear me Wade? Make me scream!"

"Finally Baby Boy, that's more like it."

_Oh he's going to scream, I'll make him completely lose his voice._

Wade closed his eyes and breathed in Peter's scent before getting up off the bed. He opened the drawer and took out some lube which he placed on the side. Then he slowly walked round to the end of the bed and picked up a t-shirt. He used this to blindfold Peter.

"It's a little dark in here I think we need some light."

The irony of that comment was not lost on Peter.

Wade got a candle from the kitchen and lit it, placing it next to the lube on the cabinet. A smile spread over his face as he looked down at Peter's chest.

All the excessive toying had made Peter's nipples red and sore and they stuck out looking swollen and extremely tender. Wade pinched one of them, instantly making Peter whine.

"Ouch! Oh god no more Wade, it's too painful."

"But Peter if you want me to make you scream it's going to have to hurt a little."

Peter should have known Wade would take those words literally. He wasn't afraid of him and realistically he could snap the ribbons off himself with ease, but he didn't want to, what he really did want was for Wade to make him scream.

Wade ran his fingers all along Peter's body, feeling the goosebumps on his skin. He thought about just giving in and taking him, but he wanted to play a little longer, really get Peter to lose himself.

_He is everything I've ever wanted._

"Peter do you trust me with your body? I won't continue if you don't want me to, but if you do I guarantee I will make you feel amazing. All I ask is that you don't come until I tell you to."

Peter swallowed hard.

"I trust you Wade. Please, no I won't come....just take me any way you want to."

That was all Wade needed to hear.

"I know they are tender and I gave them so much attention already, but Peter I really need to play with those sweet pink raspberries some more. Promise me you will tell me if it gets too much."

"I will Wade I promise."

Wade straddled the top of Peter's thighs, tilting his hips forward to allowing his own heavy member to rub against Peter's erection, it felt good.

He pouted his lips and brought them down over Peter's delicate stinging nipple. He felt the soft but firm flesh in his mouth, by now so familiar yet intensely arousing. He began to suck, all the while moving his tongue in circles as he latched on hard.

"Ow ouch, Oh my god Wade it hurts so much."

Wade paused and waited a few seconds.

"Oh no don't stop....not now...keep going...I need to feel it."

Wade was happy, he continued sucking as hard as he could, really plumping the nipple up inside his mouth.

He let go and switched sides doing the same again but this time he also twisted the first nipple so as to really make Peter cry out.

It worked. Peter was losing it big time, moaning and begging Wade. He felt like he couldn't take any more but he also didn't want him to stop. His cock felt like it was going to explode but he was holding on as Wade had asked him to.

Wade let go and sat upright, he could see Peter's cock straining, the skin all tight and shiny, the head soaked with pre-cum, but he resisted touching it.

_Not yet little Spider._

He reached across and picked up the candle. A small pocket of melted wax had formed at the base of the wick. He held it directly above one of Peter's nipples and very slowly turned it so the wax dripped directly on to the tight swollen skin.

Peter let out an almighty yell and tears filled his eyes. He suddenly realised what Wade had meant when he said they needed more light.

"Holy crap Wade what are you doing to me?"

Wade dribbled more of the wax over the other nipple, as he breathed in sharply, almost feeling the sensation himself. His cock twitched with every moan and whimper that came from Peter.

Peter was crying and panting, every burning sting felt like a sharp needle being shoved through his flesh, but still he held on because all his body wanted was to feel Wade inside him and he knew eventually that would happen.

Wade massaged the muscles in Peter's chest, digging into them like they were breasts. He squeezed both nipples hard and pulled them upwards, making Peter arch his back to try and get some relief.

When the sensitive nips looked like they were inflamed and most definitely hurting Wade dripped more of the hot wax onto them. He watched Peter sobbing his heart out but at the same time he was furiously grinding his hips lifting Wade up making their cocks move in unison.

_Shit he's strong and oh boy is this hot._

Something switched in Peter's head and he suddenly yanked his arms and legs free and flipped Wade over on to his back. He ripped off the blindfold and glared into Wade's eyes.

"Ohhh Baby Boy I wondered how long you'd last. Such a feisty little Spider!"

Peter said nothing, his eyes were wild. He grabbed the lube and poured it over Wade's cock rubbing it in, making Wade roll his eyes back and hiss with pleasure.

Peter positioned himself over Wade and lowered onto his erect member. He was so desperate to feel Wade inside him he just couldn't take it anymore.

Wade grabbed onto Peter's hips as he rolled them up and down, The Merc hungrily grinding up to meet his downward thrusts. Peter was groaning and yelling for more, every time he bounced up and down his nipples were stinging with the pain, but he was insatiable. All he wanted was Wade.

"I want you to take me from behind. I need you deep inside me."

Wade wasted no time lifting Peter off him and clambering to his knees. He looked at Peter in front of him on all fours and he slapped his ass cheek hard, then he lined up his cock and took him as deep as he could.

Peter cried out at the stinging sensation of Wade thrusting deep inside him. He never wanted him to stop, it felt so incredible. He wanted to feel every inch of Wade, make him beg for more.

"Ahh Baby Boy you feel so good, I want to make you come."

Peter responded through jolted breaths.

"First you've got to make me scream."

Wade grabbed Peter's torso and lifted him up as he was fucking him, Peter's hands hung onto Wade's neck and shoulders behind him. The Merc reached round to Peter's chest and agressively clamped on hard to Peter's burning nipples just as he pushed up deep inside him.

Peter actually screamed.

It was a long drawn out wail of a scream, so satisfying to Wade's ears. The pain and deep thrusting was all too much for Peter and he started to feel dizzy, but he still hung on.

Wade kept going hard and deep, he had no intention of stopping yet. He took hold of Peter's weeping cock and stroked it with long firm movements. He could feel it pulsing in his hand. Peter was ready to pop at any moment.

Peter fell forward on his hands and knees and Wade kept digging into him, moving them round so he could stand at the edge of the bed to get more leverage. He roughly tugged at Peter's erection with hard tight strokes.

"My horny Spider show me what you got for me, let it all out, let me see you come!"

Peter's relief was intense when he let out one final yell and with tears streaming down his face he felt his orgasm hit and shoot out all over the bed. He was gasping so hard and his head was spinning as he felt Wade slam inside him deeper than before with a loud cry. Peter felt himself slipping away into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later Peter woke up to find Wade curled around him. He had wrapped them both in a sheet and was whispering to Peter.

"Come on my sweet Spidey, please wake up, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I get so carried away. You drive me crazy, always have done, always will. Please just wake up and we can be happy together, I'll always be here beside you."

"Always?" Peter asked him softly.

"Ohhh Baby Boy you're back, I am so happy to hear your voice. You passed out just as I came inside you. I was so worried I'd hurt you Peter. I know I pushed things too far with the candle wax and all the nipple play but Sweetheart it was so hot, you were fantastic and so beautiful." Wade was in tears.

"Wade you didn't hurt me, I just got completely overwhelmed. You promised me if I trusted you that you would make me feel amazing and you did. Wade what you said about us being happy together and you always being beside me. I think I would like that very much."

Wade was so elated he thought he would burst and he squeezed Peter tightly.

"Ouch, things are still a little sensitive, you'll have to be gentle with me until my healing factor kicks in." Peter stroked Wade's cheek and kissed him, his soft lips tender against Wade's scars.

Wade looked down at Peter's chest and smiled a very naughty smile.

"Ohhhh Peter you know what this means? I get to play with those cute little chest pepperonis as much as I like. Oh boy, I get to skip through the Spidey Alps, climbing those sexy mountain tops. You have no idea what this means to me! Thank you Peter-Pie you and your perky puffies have made me the happiest person on the planet!"

Peter was speechless. He knew life with Deadpool would never be boring, but to see him so delighted with something so small was endearing to Peter. He knew he was falling in love with this big adorable guy and he was willing to do anything to make him happy.

They curled up together in bed all cosy and warm. Peter wrapped round Wade, holding him close, dreaming of kissing his man. Wade was all content, snuggled up to Peter's chest with one eye on those small delights, he didn't need to sleep, his dream was right there beside him and he'd never felt luckier. 

**Author's Note:**

> With regards to the wax play in this story: This is obviously between two characters who have a healing factor and I would not suggest in any way that you do this for real without researching the appropriate types of candles and oils etc. This can be a very arousing activity if done properly, but if not can cause lasting skin damage!!  
Thank you for reading xoxoxo


End file.
